emulation_generalfandomcom-20200213-history
Recommended N64 Plugins
The N64 emulation scene has been described as a broken mess, the very definition of plugin hell. This page is an attempt to make sense of the madness for the benefit of both the casual and enthusiast looking to get their N64 emulation fix. Emulators Project64 2.1 - The most recent version of Project64, now public and open source (though the official download asks you to install useless toolbars). Its RDB is somewhat outdated, and some games have issues with audio and timing regardless of plugin setup unless you mess around with timing settings. Some users have also reported issues with BSODs, which apparently may be an issue with outdated Windows system files. However, the user interface is quite a bit nicer and easier to use, and switching between RSP plugins is far easier than in 1.6. Project64 1.6 - The older but more stable version. The interface is slightly clunkier, and switching between RSP plugins is a pain (the desired RSP plugin must be named rsp.dll for the emulator to see it and use it), but timing issues are less severe, has a more up-to-date RDB at the moment, and many of the later improvements were ported back through Jabo's 1.6.1 patch. This pack has both emulators and all the necessary files, plus every plugin discussed in this page. Simply download it, unzip it to a folder, and you're ready to go. Video *Jabo's Direct3D - Comes with Project64. Very speedy, can potentially look the prettiest due to built-in AA and AF options, and is the only plugin with a widescreen hack. The most recent version included with Project64 2.x (1.7.0.57-ver5) is somewhat buggy and has regressions, however, so the version included in Jabo's 1.6.1 patch is recommended instead for most cases, though the former can run in LLE mode, which can help with a few games. Sadly, it will likely never see another update again. *Glide64 - Also comes with Project64 as of version 2.1. Often much more accurate and compatible than Jabo's plugin, and has a wealth of options, though it can be slower on lower end machines, and may not work on integrated graphics. Still, it is overall the best plugin for general use. The 2.0.0.1 version bundled with Project64 2.1 may have some regressions, however, so Glide64 Final may be worth keeping around just in case. Is likely to see some updates in the future as Project64 develops. *z64gl - A low-level plugin developed by ziggy. It has the capability to render at the N64's native resolution in case you don't like super sharp polygons with low-res textures. Requirements may be heavier than Jabo's and Glide64, and configuration requires editing the config file directly. Needs an accompanying RSP plugin. Overall, it tends to be a little glitchy, but it is one of the only plugins capable of properly displaying difficult games such as Rogue Squadron. May see some updates or future plugins based on its code. *Shunyuan's SoftGraphic - Based on angrylion's RDP code and the MAME/MESS RDP, it is hands down the most accurate video plugin of all. Renders pixel-perfect native resolution N64 graphics. However, as it is a pure software renderer, it requires a very powerful CPU to run at an acceptable speed. Has nothing in the way of options other than turning off the N64's internal filtering and anti-aliasing, which gives a good performance boost. Still under active development, so expect future performance optimizations and options. Audio *Jabo's DirectSound - Comes with Project64. It works fine for the most part, but some games may not play nice with it. It is a low-level plugin, so it needs an accompanying RSP plugin. Will probably never be updated again. *Shunyuan's HLE Audio - Needs more testing, but so far it appears to be a great sound plugin. Can run in both LLE and HLE modes despite the name. Under constant development, so expect further improvements. Input *Jabo's DirectInput - Comes with Project64. It isn't too bad, but it may have some compatibility problems with some controllers. Should work just fine with the keyboard if you're one of those masochists who emulates without a controller. As usual, do not expect any updates. *N-Rage Input - Probably the best input plugin. Has a ton of options and great controller compatibility, including XInput support for use with Xbox 360 controllers. It sees occasional updates. RSP *Zilmar's RSP - Comes with Project64. Will work fine for most games, but may need to be set to Interpreter for a difficult few, in which case you may as well use one of the following RSP plugins. *FatCat's RSP plugin pack - Hoo boy, this one's a doozy. This is a pack of extremely optimized Interpreter RSP plugins with very specific purposes, from attaining the greatest possible accuracy and compatibility to getting as much performance as possible. Here's how they boil down, from most resource intensive to least: **RSP - This is a pure LLE plugin. It requires the use of both LLE video and audio plugins. **LLE - For use with a combination of an LLE video plugin with an HLE audio plugin. **MLE - For use with a combination of an HLE video plugin with an LLE audio plugin. **HLE - For use with both HLE video and audio plugins. May trigger error messages in some games. **PJ64 - For use with Gauntlet Legends, Stunt Racer 64, and World Driver Championship. Only works on Project64 2.x. Recommended General Setups *General Use **Glide64 Final or 2.0.0.1 **Shunyuan's HLE Audio (set to LLE) **FatCat's MLE RSP or Zilmar's RSP **Either version of the plugin should be fine for most games. Keep both of them around just in case. FatCat's RSP plugins are more compatible, but Zilmar's tends to be faster. *Muh Grafics **Jabo's Direct3D 1.6.1 (unless there's graphical glitches, in which case switch to Glide64) **Shunyuan's HLE Audio (set to LLE) **FatCat's MLE RSP or Zilmar's RSP **If you computer can handle it, turn up AA and AF as much as possible. You can make use of the plugin's widescreen hack by setting the "Adjust game aspect ratio to match yours" option. *HALP MY NETBOOK LAGS WAT DO **Jabo's Direct3D 1.6.1 **Shunyuan's HLE Audio (set to HLE) **Zilmar's RSP *I wanna play Rogue Squadron **z64gl **Shunyuan's HLE Audio **FatCat's RSP (RSP LLE for a speed boost) **To prevent models from warping all over the screen, you will have to set the Recompiler options in the Game Settings to Interpreter. On the z64gl.conf file, you must force force_swap to 1 so menus will display. Will likely be quite slow. You can try setting the audio to HLE for a small speed boost. *ACCURACYYYYYYYYYY **Shunyuan's SoftGraphic **Shunyuan's HLE Audio **FatCat's MLE or HLE RSP **Do NOT expect to run this at a good framerate unless you have an extremely powerful PC. This setup can also play Rogue Squadron (with missing menus), but lacks hi-res support for some reason, and is even slower. And if all else fails, refer to this: http://bmgcl.atspace.cc/n64mgcl/N64ConfigList.htm Category:Recommendations